


The Night Princess

by SeleneDarkbloom



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alucard/reader sibling love, Angst, Banter, Dracula/Reader family issues, F/M, More angst, Trevor/ Reader sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneDarkbloom/pseuds/SeleneDarkbloom
Summary: You were dropped in the cold floor with a loud thud, you knelt on the ground holding your wounded shoulder with your right hand. I should drink blood more often . Taking a deep breath you held yourself up and right in front of you was your father, Dracula.“Hello father.”“Daughter.”





	The Night Princess

**Author's Note:**

> One request I got on tumblr. This is super fast-paced. A few key moments from season 1 and 2 with the addition of you as Alucard's sister.

 

“How is it that a  _ Dhampir _ is traveling with Speakers?” The man who called himself Trevor Belmont asks you with a rather… disrespectful tone. 

 

“A year ago my father lost it after my mother died and decided to wipe out humanity. I couldn’t stand by his side while he killed innocents. I found Sypha and the Speakers a few months ago and they told me about the prophecy so I joined them.” 

 

“Your father… You’re Dracula’s daughter?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“This should be quite a family reunion. Are you sure you’re okay with killing your own father?”

 

“No. But he has to be stopped before he does any more harm.” 

You put your hand on your chest over the place where you felt had been slashed open shortly after leaving the castle. You knew there and then that Dracula had gone too far and hurt your brother. But that didn’t take away from the guilt you felt, you should’ve waited for him so that the two of you could leave together. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Your throat closed and your heart shattered in a million pieces.  _ Your mother is dead _ . That’s what he told you. 

 

“Wha- what happened?” You ask him your voice cracking and the tears running hot down your cheeks. 

 

“The church. They took her away and burned her for witchcraft. This woman who took joy in healing them.” He pauses and clenches his fist “That’s how they repay her? Humanity once again as proven to me that they are unworthy of walking on this earth and I shall kill all of them!” 

 

“Father… Not all of them did this, the church did. Punish them, and only them. Innocent people don’t have to die, that’s not what she would have wanted.”

 

“How are all of them not deserving of my wrath? They could have done something! But they refused and rejoiced in her death! I will have no more of their hypocritical savagery!” 

 

“You are right father. We shall have no more of this.” 

 

“I have preparations to do my child.” You nod in agreement.

 

“May I be excused? I need a moment to myself.”

 

“Yes, of course little one.” 

 

Now that you were alone in your room you had no time to grief, you needed a plan and you needed to think fast. Your father had gone mad and you couldn’t allow this to unfold.  _ Damn it! Where’s Adrian when I need him? _ You wait until your father is distracted enough using the mirror to sneak out of the castle. With a heavy heart you give your home a quick last look and keep moving forward. You had to figure out a way to save people from your father’s wrath. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“Stop! Don’t hurt him!” You had finally found Sypha and Trevor after the ground fell beneath them. 

 

“Why?” Trevor asks

 

“Because I’m her brother.” 

 

Adrian stands up and you run into his arms. He holds you tight for a second and then he releases you.

 

“I thought you were dead. I felt when he hurt you, I should’ve gone back to make sure you were safe, forgive me.” 

 

“There’s nothing to forgive sister, I’m alright now and so are you.”

 

“It doesn’t matter. We were together before we were born and we should stay together always.” 

 

“We will.”

 

You hear Trevor clearing his throat and turn from your brother to look at him.

 

“So the floating vampire Jesus here is your twin? Could’ve included that on the ‘Dracula is my father’ talk don’t you think?”

 

“I thought he was dead. It wasn’t relevant.” 

 

“She said you aren’t relevant blondie… This isn’t -” 

 

“Belmont stop it!” Sypha interrupted him, “What happens now?” 

 

“The four of us, we will kill Dracula. Our father needs to be stopped.” You speak. A knot forming down your throat has you say the words  _ we _ and  _ kill _ . 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Trevor looked through his many family artifacts a distant look in his eyes, so you decided to approach him. 

 

“Is it all how you remember it was?” 

 

“Mostly.” 

 

“You know, back in the castle we have a place similar to this. Adrian and I used to play hide and seek there. Father wouldn’t be very happy with it until he saw us smiling.  Sometimes he would even join us on the fun and mother would find the three of us making a mess.” There is this sad smile on your face while you tell him this, “We were happy, but it all crashed down and was burned into ashes. Much like your home.” 

 

“We’re all fucked up here.” He sits down against one of the shelves, “I miss it you know… Running around the house climbing outside the towers making my mother go crazy, I never thought I would miss her shouting at me, yet here we are.” 

 

“Yes…” You sit by his side and take one of his hands into yours caressing it gently, “You know that you are not alone anymore right? I’m here if you need me.” He looks at you, a hint of hope in his eyes, you smile and lay your head on his shoulders allowing yourself to fall asleep. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Another useless book placed back in the shelf and you start to lose hope. How in the world you can expect to stop your father if you can’t find a way to get to him? 

 

“Nothing yet sister?” Your brother walks over to you, wearing a look you know all too well.

 

“No, and what is it that you want Adrian?” You turn to him and cross your arms over you chest.

 

“Someone is in a mood. And… I want to talk about how I don’t think your growing fondness for the hunter is a good thing.” You narrow your eyes 

 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

 

“I’m saying that even though you wish for him to fuck you into oblivion you should watch out for the knife that he probably has under his pillow.”

 

A light flush runs to your cheeks and you clenched your jaw. You couldn’t believe your brother sometimes. 

 

“Seriously? That’s your big concern?  If he has a knife I have fangs.” 

 

Adrian raised one brow “So you do want him to fuck you into oblivion.” 

 

“Maybe… But there’s no time for that just yet.” You look away, a different kind of flush creeping to your cheeks this time.

 

“You could do better. And don’t forget, he is still a Belmont and you’re still a Dhampir.”

 

“Fine. Now can you please stop prying into my nonexistent sex life because you yourself need to get laid?” 

 

“I don’t-” A loud banging draws your attention, dust fell from above and the chandeliers trembled. You and Adrian share a look and run towards Trevor and Sypha. 

 

“They found us.” Trevor points out.

 

“Really observant of you Belmont.” Adrian replies. 

 

“Oh god…” 

 

“Listen, we can’t let them in. A fight underground wouldn’t be good.” You point out.

 

“She’s right. What should we do then?” Sypha asks. 

 

“The two blood sucking blondes will go up above ground be the first line of attack, I’ll stay here with Sypha being the last line of defense while she finishes the spell.”

 

“What spell Belmont?” 

 

“The one that can lock your father’s castle in place vampire Jesus.”

 

“Why didn’t the two of you tell us that?” You ask

 

“We were but then they began banging on the door. And we don’t have much time, so you two should go!” Sypha said and pointed up, where the dust was still falling and things were starting to fall. 

 

No more needed to be said, you and your brother ran upstairs, the thudding becoming louder with each step. 

 

“Fighting in that narrow corridor should be fun.” Adrian says with disdain has you inch closer to the entrance. 

 

“Maybe we don’t have to.” You are now standing in front of it.  

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I remember the enchantment Sypha said to open it. I can do that and in the second the door vanishes you push whatever is behind it away.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan sister.” 

 

You start reciting the enochian words and the door turns bright blue until it is not there anymore, you hear the woosh when Adrian ran towards the creature and followed right behind him. Pulling your short swords from their sheats you made your advance to the first monster cutting its left arm straight off, when it bents in pain you swing the other blade decapitating it. Coming from behind you can feel when something heavy nears your head, crouching just in time so that it misses for a few inches, turning to face it you see it standing several feet high. You made a move for one of its legs and fail spinning on your heel in time to cut two of its fingers. Enraged the beast swings its arm and sends you flying away until you hit a pile of rocks near by. 

 

You take in the pain for a few seconds closing your eyes, you hear it growling and see it rising its arms of its head ready to crush you beneath it. Rolling to the side you laid your eyes upon one of your swords, making a run for it and dodging another attack you ran towards the remains of a nearby tower and using its walls has a propeller you flipped above the beast carving the blade in it scull braking it when gravity pulls you down, using your hands to support your body has you break the fall you turn in just in time to see the creature fall dead in front of you. 

 

You smirked, satisfied with your victory, scouting the grounds you see Adrian finishing of another creature and then you felt it on your shoulders, claws tearing through your left shoulder and you were lifted above the ground. You screamed in pain and anger trying to fight the flying creature’s grip to no avail, using the other talon it held you by the chest and flew away. In a faint distance you could hear your brother screaming for you. 

 

Trevor decided to see what was going on outside and when arriving on the top side he found Adrian surrounded by dead beasts but no sign of you. 

 

“Where is she Alucard? Where is your sister?” 

 

“It took her away.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Home.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

You were dropped in the cold floor with a loud thud, you knelt on the ground holding your wounded shoulder with your right hand. _ I should drink blood more often _ . Taking a deep breath you held yourself up and right in front of you was your father, sitting on his throne the expression in his face was ranging from disappointment to anger. 

 

“Hello father.”

 

“Daughter.”

 

He graciously stands up and walks over to you painfully slowly while coming down the stairs;

 

First Step “You agree with me and then run away?” second step, “To fight for the very people who killed your mother?” third step. “You choose humans over your own blood?” With each word his voice grew louder, “You consort with a Belmont, a man that exists for the soul purpose to kill your kind.” Your heart beats fast on your chest the sound loud and deafening.

 

“You and your brother betrayed me to side with them!” You flinch, “Why?”

 

“Because you forget father, we are humans too. Just like mother was, just like you once were. The mistake of few don’t make way for a punishment upon many. This isn’t right, this isn’t what mother would have wanted for you or us, and you know this just has much as I do. But you allowed your grief to cloud your judgment.”

 

“How can you not see their faults my child? How can you not see that they are deserving of their doom?”

 

“I see their faults father, believe me. But I also see their kindness. Humans aren’t to blame for their ignorance. Over this past year I’ve met people who, like mother, were good, and kind and wanted something better for the world. People that deserve to live.”

 

“There are so few of them child. Their wrong doings outweigh their good deeds.”

 

“There are few that given the opportunity to bring alight a brighter future can change this world. But you have to stop father. Stop this nonsense, stop the killing.”

 

“That is what your mother used to say to me and look where this path took her.”

 

“Are you even listening to me? Genocide will not bring her back, will not stop your hurting, and it is not justice or vengeance.”  

 

“You are the one who is not listening! They lie and kill and torture in the name of their god. They betray and are seen as saints, their horrendous acts justified by their beliefs.”

 

“Very ironic don’t you think? You told me that they were hypocrites and savages, yet here you are doing what you yourself accuse them of.”  

 

“How dare you?”

 

“I see what has to be done, this is how I dare. You crossed a line father, can you not see? You almost killed your son! Your daughter is being hunted and attacked at your command, you are spilling your own blood!”

 

“You betrayed your own blood! How is that any different?” 

 

“I didn’t betray you. I chose life.”

 

“Than you shall have it. You shall have your own life as you watch them burn like your mother did!” 

 

“They’ll come for you. You will never win father.” 

 

“We’ll see about that.I can only hope you care for your hunter pet enough to have a glimpse of my pain when I rip his heart out in front of you.” 


End file.
